raven the doll meet kaa the snake 20
by mewt66
Summary: bianca wen t to India but a she accidentally drop raven in the jungle she lost but meet a old pal of bianca


Raven-the-one-foot-doll was lost in the jungle, 'bianca lift raven alone.  
'Ohhh Bianca why did you leave me in a terrible place like this why,  
' she stared to cry. Ohh how do I get out of here. 'as she cry a pare of eyes were watching her. 'What is that it look so strange maybe it a new animal.

'Hello there why are you crying? 'Ohhh who are you?  
'Am kaa but what are you are you a new animal? ''Raven didn't like snake he was rude, 'am not animal am a doll. 'And what is a doll is it something to eat? 'no we doll are plaything children love to play with us but am afraid my little girl lift me now am alone. 'Kaa has never seen a doll before but he always wanted someone to talk to but how can he get her trust.

'oh you poor doll ill take care of until I fine your only you be save with me  
clime on my back ill take you to my tree. 'Raven knew he was up to something. 'No thank kaa but i follow you. 'As raven floated in mid-air.  
'Kaa was amaze to see her flying. 'What type of doll are you?  
'Am a magical doll now lead me pleas. 'Sure this way.  
'As kaa lead her deep into the jungle raven heard some strange noise.  
'Ahh wait up kaa this place give me the creeps.

'Are you scared? 'Ahh a little why are you? 'No am not for IV have live here for years aww here we are meet you in the tree. 'Raven had no chose but to follow, 'wow the view is so pretty from up here. 'Yes it is welcome to my home would you like something to eat. 'No dolls don't eat anything ohhh it stared to get dark  
where do I sleep. 'Come raven why don't you sleep in my coils, 'even do raven couldn't eat but she did feel the cold.  
'Sure kkaa am coming. 'As raven sate in the coils kaa stared to coil her but not too fast just right,

'how do you feel raven, 'abit sleepy kaa. 'May I help you to sleep?  
'Ohhh yes that sound nice. 'But first look deep into my eye look at me raven.  
'Raven stare at kaa spirals they were so colorful an yet she couldn't move.  
Kaa flash spirals into her eyes. 'He wraps her in a cocoon to keep her warm. '  
' oh trust in me oh trust in me my little doll oh trust in me oh trust in me ill keep you safe  
trust in me ohhhhhh trust in me ill keep you safe from the dangerous jungle  
ohhhhhh bianca be safe be calm as the wind sleep sleep sleeeeeeepppp,  
'raven was in a deep sleep. 'Now do you hear me raven hmm.  
'yes oh mighty master i hear you what shall I do for you master kaa,  
'you do nothing for now sleep my pet sleep.

Later in the morning raven awoke found herself dazed, from after what happened last night. She tried to get up but raven couldn't move. 'She was still in Kaa's coils and Kaa was still asleep. Raven tried to wiggle her way out of Kaa's coils but the more she moved the harder it got to move, and breathe. Until she realized that Kaa was "unknowingly" constricting in his sleep. she began to sweat, "Kaa, are you awake, your...sque...ezing me!.

'Kaa awoke and raised his head. Kaa positioned himself to look into raven's eyes, "Oh, excusssse me," Kaa said with a smile. raven felt the coils loosen around her. raven tried again to get out of Kaa's coils but when she moved Kaa constricted. "Hey, what gives?",

.sweating again, 'Why are you ssssweating? You don't trussst me? Do I have to sssshow you that you can trussst me again?" Kaa stared to hypno her. "Ohhh NO no of course not I'm just a little hot right now.

.Oh I see ill loosing them now you can move raven.  
'Raven got out of the coils. 'Huu thank kaa now what are we going to do today? 'How about tickle tickle, 'kaa stared to tickle her, 'ehehehehehehahahahahaahheheh ehe stop what are you doing to hehehehe me, 'oh i just want to play with you raven.  
Heheheehhahahahaha sure just hehehehe stop.  
'Raven maybe a doll but she still can feel.  
Kaa stop in a instanced kaa then stared to yo yo her she went up&down up&down up& down then he spine her like a top 4 an hour until she was dizzy.  
.Huu wow that was fuunn what should we do next.

'Oh raven your so fun I rather have you then bianca,  
'did he say bianca do he know her she thought to herself,  
'will your fun to so what next 'will how about a tour of the jungle would you like that?, 'sure kaa ill love too.  
.With that Kaa wrapped some coils around raven's little body the pair headed off deep into the jungle where Kaa showed raven all she needed to know, simply put, Kaa would provide.

Kaa gave other long squeezes to raven when he sqeexy her he heard a sound, 'what was that. 'That was me when you sqeexy me I make a noise little girls love to that to our people, 'ohhh you are very strange but i like you i you remind me of someone but who hmm never mind come on ill show you the lovely lake in the jungle.

'Raven knew that kaa knew bianca but how awl,  
.Wow it beautiful kaa iv never seen a lake like this ill jump in first.  
'No raven before you go in you much says the master word. 'I think I know it  
we are one blood you and 1. 'Very good raven but how did you know.

'What kaa didn't know that she did belong to bianca. 'Before raven meet kaa bianca teach her how too say the master word, 'remember raven if you want to visited some animal home you need to say this , we are one blood you and I OK. 'yes mother ill remember. 'if kaa knew then he will use her to get bianca,  
'ahh I guess I was luckily OK here I go wee Come in,kaa!"  
"Okay. Here I come!" After getting to the ground he quickly slid over the side into the lake. He moved gracefully right toward raven.  
. She giggled and began to dunk herself under water. Kaa swam expertly and made all kinds of shapes and designs in the water. Every now and then he would brush against raven. 'raven went up for air and admired his ability.  
kaa wanted to have some fun. He moved around raven, carresing her entire body with his. The water made his body much more slippery and smooth. He spiraled around her with amazing grace. His body touching her caused her to gasp at the immense sensation. 'Kaa eventually moved away. He sank to the bottom and watched her. She certainly was cut. He started to tickle her foot with his tail. Her arms started flailing in the water.  
"Hahaha!" kaa stopped tickling her, not wanting her to get hurt. He motioned with his tail for her to come down to him. Raven her breath and swam down to kaa.  
'Kaa shaped his tail into a small disc, like a platform and moved it under raven, hoping she would stand on it. She positioned her foot so that she was standing on the small platform. Kaa then lifted her out of the water like in some kind of strange synchronized swimming. She looked truly amazing with her purple hair and magnificent body.  
Raven was a bit surprised to be pushed out of the water but the cool breeze felt good on her face. Kaa brought his head to the surface.  
"How do you feel up there?" "Amazing..." She sighted dreamily.  
"How about now." He shifted his body into a wild water slide. Raven slipped from the spot she was at and onto the makeshift ride.  
Raven let out a yelp as she suddenly found herself going thru the twist and turns of the slide of coils. He moved his body into a corkscrew shape for her to fall down, a pemade cocoon awaiting her at the bottom. Raven slipped into the cocoon and laughed. 'Kaa came over and nuzzled her cheek." Are you having fun raven?"  
Uh Huhh always have fun with you." What should we do now? I am soaked."  
"Maybe we should go back to your tree."  
I don't know if I should go in just yet. I don't want to get your home wet Would it be alright if I basked in the sun out here?"  
That sounds fine I'll stay out here and bask with you Ooh. That sounds nice." He shivered at the thought of lying in the warm sun with her. Sliding up onto the shore with raven in his tail he formed a large circle. His body was in a perfect sunning spot. The warm sun on her face made her sleepy.  
Noticing raven starting to get tired he offered "Would you like to lay down on me?"  
"Yes please.." kaa shifted the thickest part of his body into a chair shape for her  
bianca let herself drift into a light sleep. Kaa covered her lightly so that she wouldn't get sunburned. She looked so cute asleep in her outfit.  
raven shifted her wait so she was lying on her stomach. She began to snuggle one of kaa coils lightly. 'That's so cute' he thought. He gently stroked the small of her back .wow it so beautiful kaa I think ill like it here, ' 'raven was having the best fun of her life  
but what she doesn't know that bianca was looking for her.  
'RAVEN OHH RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU OHH WHERE COULD SHE BE.  
Sis don't worry we will fine her OK well search. 'Ohhh Alex I was so thoroughly how did I lose a living doll here of all places ill never fine her never. 'bianca calm down where fine her now let set camp.

.raven wake up. 'hmm oh kaa how long was i a sleep. 'too long come it will rain soon.  
.kaa coil raven they went back to kaa tree. 'kaa did you ever had a friend,  
'i did one she was lovely but we had a fight she stop visited me why do you ask?.  
'ohh no reason kaa ill fly into the tree OK. 'as raven landed on a tree-branch  
she knew kaa will fine out that she knew bianca,  
'mean bianca we should stay in a our tent it much more comfortable then out there.  
'no i like the rain it relax me i wonder if raven is OK. 'am sure plea come in know,  
'or i could just stop the rain, 'oh yeah i forgot you have that power.

'rain rain go away stop now, 'then the rain stop. 'there now can we search 4 raven Alex. 'OK ill get the point let find raven. 'my raven we will fine you.  
'kaa look it stop raining wow, 'but that cant be it usually rains 4 hour how can it stops hmm oh will come let go smell some flowers. 'OK ill race you to the garden,  
'hey no fair you can fly. 'come on kaa try and get me. 'kaa slither fast but then he smell something familiar, 'is that bianca no it cant be,

kaa follow the smell. 'meanwhile raven was at a flower garden, 'i win i win kaa are you there hey where are you kaa kaa, 'raven search 4 kaa but then she bump into bianca, 'mom it you, 'raven ohh raven i fine you am so sorry i lost you but how.  
'yes am fine i met kaa, 'kaa he fine you oh-boy bianca i remember you told me about kaa and if your right then he will try to hurts us, 'no he wont Alex he change he protect me, 'bianca is that you?, 'kaa he coming you Alex go hide now, 'what ever you say sis what ever you say, 'Alex went to hide, 'kaa t been a long time has it, 'yes it has have you come here to get your doll. 'kaa how did you know. 'raven don't blinded me with lie i knew when i smell you you smelled like bianca and i knew bianca leave take raven and your sister,

'gulp hey kaa how are you doing bianca raven let go. 'no kaa pleas forgive me am sorry that i stop you from eating Mowgli but i had too. 'bianca we are enemy we cant be friends it over goodbye bianca, 'kaa disapped into the jungle, 'mom alex let go home. 'ok KAA I PROMIES ILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU THE END


End file.
